narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War for the World: Allied Villages vs Neo Akatsuki
It Begins "This is it" said Sen as he walked into the main room of the allied headquarters. Yoshitsune walked into the room as well. "So it begins. Neo Akatsuki trying this foolishness again." Yoshitsune sadly calmly. "Apparently so" siad Nanami as she walked into the room along with captain Mubi. Walking into the room came Reitō Yuki, Sakin, and Yamaren Seija. These three were all captains and were here under Yoshitsune. All three wore clothing matching that of the Gingagakure ANBU, only missing the masks and the hoods. "Time to bash some heads!" shouted Reitō as he smirked maniacally. "This is war idiot, you shouldn't be happy." Sakin said with with an annoyed tone. "Really, how are you two friends?" Yamaren asked, thinking about how often the two argue. "Leaping in through the window of the headquarters was no other than Sannoto Senju who was dressed much differently than he normally was. Today, the Senju wore a silver armor, similar to that of the samurai (but without the helmet), which he wore over a simple black suit. "How's it going guys! Anyone like my new outfit? Took it right from the dad's closet!", the blonde-haired male exclaimed, grinning afterwards as he noticed Sakin. "Oh, Sakin! It's you! How have you been? Long time no see, right? It's been ages!", he said, approaching the Gingakure-nin. "If there is some kind of deity out there, he hates me. He hates me to my very core." said Sakin as he turned and looked at the Senju. Eventually reaching the man, Sannoto extended his hand, somewhat expecting Sakin to shake his hand. "Good luck out there! Wouldn't want you to get hurt. You might need some help though. After all, the last time we met I did not your brains out. Does that still hurt by the way? I apologize for that..", the Senju apologized, obviously annoying the dust release user to an enormous degree. "Hey, pissing off the midget is my job." Reitō said, glaring at the Senju angerily. Sakin looked like he was about to snap but Yamaren quickly jumped into the middle of the three. "Come on guys, get serious. War is upon us." the snake sage said calmly. Sannoto laughed once more, of course he was humored by the midget joke, before finally calming down. The Senju's large grin faltered, and instead became a weak smile. "You're right, Yamaren. Today is no time for joking. Now..", Sannoto said, turning to face Nanami. "What division will I be in? I'll go anywhere you want me to. I specialize in multiple ranges of combat; short, mid, and long-range", he finished. "I am your commander"said Katashi as he looked down at the entireallied forces"I think it is time we get this show started" said Nanami as Yoshitsune was ready for his speech. "Silence, everyone silence!" shouted Yoshitsune as the forces stopped speaking. "Everyone, Neo Akatsuki is attacking us. This is the second time they have tried to attack this world, our world! We will not allow these monsters who seek to recreate the power of the true Akatsuki. This time they are backed up by a few villages. Like last time they have even used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. They used this technique to revive our cousins, our brothers and sisters, our parents and children, and so much more in an attempt to take the peace from this world. Wake up and rise! Stop this threat, stop these fools who hide behind the name of Akatsuki. Show them it is us, the new stories, that will smash these horrid remakes. Show them what it actually means to be a shinobi." Yoshitsune said, finishing his speech for the forces. Kiba Uchiha who arrived after the re-enforcement were done on the northern coast, "cool speech, Yoshi" he said after the Ginga Uchiha finished his speech. Sannoto placed his hand on Yoshitsune's right shoulder, and nodded. "Alright, Yoshitsune. Let's end this organization once and for all. Then, after all of this nonsense is over, we can grab something to eat! I'm thinking some Ramen or something along those lines. But for now, we fight..", Sannoto said in a calm manner. "Now, Kakashi", the Senju muttered, turning to his commander, "Let's get going. We don't want to be late, do we?" Seiji Namikaze looking at Sannoto said "you-you are the real Sannoto Senju? and thats Yoshitsune Uchiha,wait Sen too and Kiba? wow so many strong shinobi's its like a dream" The Surprise Attack Division "Lets get this over with" said Aoi as his team road on his birds into the . Reitō Yuki grabbed on to the leg of the bird and flew along by holding it until he jumped up on top of it. "Come everyone! Let's make this war end quickly!" commanded Reitō as the division kept moving. "This is it" said Riku as the team reached there destination."Whats the plan, sir" siad Riku as he looked at his commander. "Well we are suprise attack, so we should sneak up on our foes. I don't like theide a, but it should be a suprise." Reitō said as he directed the group to the ground and avoiding enemy contact. Ki stealthy used his speed to catch up to the Suprise Attack Division, and approached it's Leader Aoi Shinobu saying "Hi, i'm Ki and i'm from the Black Knights here to provide help" "Shh, great but be quite." said Reitō but he zoned out for a second. "I'm becoming like him." Reitō said, a small tear of sadness going down his face. "So this is there suprose attack division" said Yashiro Yuzuki as he looked at Reitō. "Brother is that you" siad Ryou as he began to smile at his brother. The First Division Ken Uchiha looked over the coastline as he saw stone soilders and Yashi Hyūga,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha and Tensai Uzumaki rise from the ocean."I will show them why I am the one protecting the costline. "lets go" said Kenshin as he expanded. The Second Division Sakin was leading this division on the peninsula of the Land of Sunshine. Kibō Kajitsu followed towards the end of the group, looking around for foes. Shiranui Kaguya stood near Sakin. Both men, known to by ladies men, were completely serious for once. "This is the first war I have been in. Seems strange to me." Shiranui said to Sakin. "Don't worry, we will win just like before. just be on your toes." warned Sakin. Naien Ryūou stood in the center of the group and looked clam and steady. Walking alongside his division was Hideki Sarutobi, the current leader of the Sarutobi Clan. Although he was a Leaf Shinobi, Hideki fought for Sannoto, his friend and mentor, and would do anything for the Senju. With that, here he was; fighting for his life and for the lives of those around him. Deciding to ask Sakin a question, he quickened his walking speed, ready for his first encounter with the commander. Sakin noticed the Sarutobi walking up. "What is it soldier?" Sakin asked as he darted his eyes towards him. The Third Division Yamaren led the troops to an area where reported Edo Tensei zombies were reported. Yamaren entered Sage Mode to prepare for the upcoming battle."Captain Yamaren, we are ready for your orders" said Rai. As the group found the Edo Tensei, Yamaren ordered the division to attack. Seiji Namikaze said "yes sir,right away" as he rushed. Yamaren summoned fourth some snakes to help fight the revived ninja. "Just give up" said Kohaku as he stood by Shouta, Kemuri and Hiraku. Kohaku used the Light Release: Blade Wave on the snakes killing theme. "Lady Nanami there are four poweful Chakra's from the battlefield of the third divdion," said Mubi."They must have revived my mother" said Nanami as she balled her hand into a fist. "don't listen to him" said Kemuri as she covered the area in a thick smoke Yamaren gained a look of anger in his eyes. His skin darkened as he enter the power of his Sage Transformation. His arm become a powerful axe. "Everyone, if you don't wish to die, stay away from me." Yamaren said angerily, seemingily entering an enraged state but had control of it. Yamaren looked Kohaku in the face and smirked. "You, Kohaku, I've heard of you. You dare use the title of kage? Don't lie with a straight face in such a way. A kage leads for the best of his people, and you only seem to to care for yourself. I will kill you, and your corpse can rot in the shadows. That is the only shadow you will become." Yamaren said and proved he was still in control. He used his enhanced speed and appeared behind Kohaku before swinging his axe-like arm into him. Kohaku appered above Yamaren and threw two red disk at the snake sage. Yamaren evaded the disk and made it begin raining rain oil down on Kohaku before igniting it with the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The Fourth Division Standing on the grasslands of the Land of Sunshine was a blonde-haired male; Sannoto Senju was the name he went by. The meadow was absolutely gorgeous. The sun illuminated the plains, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. Such a pity that this meadow would soon become littered by the bones of Shinobi alike. "Katashi", Sannoto called out, as he slowly placed his large scroll onto his back. "How are we going to prepare for the forces? Do we have a specific line up, or are we doing this thing as it comes along? I like the second idea much better, to be honest. Considering the fact that I try not think, it sort of interferes with being nuts..", the Senju jokingly stated, smiling a bit after his statement. "I can see a kunoichi," said Katashi as his eye looked down on her. Sannoto squinted his eyes, but even he couldn't see anyone. "Really? Well, I don't see a thing out there!", the latter confessed, before giving up and relaxing his eyes. "Is it a good thing, or is it a bad thing?". Kaiteiru approached Sannoto saying "well to what i think its not half bad". "No this is bad she was a famed shinobi from Hakkingakure and was Sen's apperntice" "This is the place" said Murasaki as she summoned Yamato Kaito, Gorou, Mai. Kaiteiru smirked saying "this is going to be fun". The Senju frowned. "Figured as much. Nothing here is ever a good thing", he complained, sighing after his statement. "Well, I guess we better get to work. I'll take the division and we'll double team the weird looking man over there, the one with the weird glasses. You two can take the other ones. I had a feeling the old lady is an accomplished fighter..", Sannoto strategized, displaying his incredible intelligence and wonderful leadership skills. Fushi smirked like a mad man. "Since they are our enemies, I have a few replacement hearts now!" exclaimed Fushi. Off him came five masks with different animals on each, revealing his use of the Earth Grudge Fear. "Hey Senju if you die, can I take your heart? I have heard you have a nice bloodline power." "Sure, and if you die do you mind if I take you're head? I heard that you were hard-headed. Must be because of all the metals present in your skull. I can't wait to experiment with it!", Sannoto jokingly said, his voice thick with sarcasm, as he glanced over at the Aburame. Without hesitation, he formed several handseals; the movement of his hands were extraordinary, as even people with Dojutsu found it difficult to track their movements. To those with regular eyes, it must have appeared like he wasn't using a single hand seal. "Metal Release: Precious Metals Creation Technique!", he yelled, as enormous amounts of Gold Dust erupted from beneath the earth. "Now, allow me to show you my power, the power of a Senju!", Sannoto declared, sending a large surge of Gold Dust towards the aburame-male. "Wow" said Mai as she looked at the enomus amount of gold dust and used the Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique protecting the group. "Sannoto, let me take care of my brother" said Ume as she and a small group of shinobi followed the aburame. "Sounds like a deal to me!" Fushi jokes as his masked monsters circled Yamato."Daiki its been a long time" said Yamato as he took out Kiba and began to slice the mask. "It has been" said Daiki as he pulled out his Bubble Blower. "Fine! You take care of him then", Sannoto responded, referring to Ume and her group, though his tone was still calm, despite all of the commotion going on. That, and Katashi was no where to be found. The commander simply disappeared, leaving Sannoto as the temporary leader of an entire division; this was not the most enjoyable moment. "You!", the senju yelled, pointing at Fushi. "You and I will take that Yamato guy, together! Understand? Great, now let's do this.." "Count me in too"said Daiki as he traped his brother in a bubble."You guys suck" said Yamato as he cut threw the bubble."Lightning Release: Thunder Gate" said Yamato as lightning struck down on the divsion. "You have goten so big" said Mai as she stared at Katashi."Forgive me granny Mai, but this is it" said Katashi as countless sand bullets at Mai. "You will have to do better than that" said Mai as her Scorch Release Armour was activated."Ok" said Katashi as he slamed his hands on the ground and enormus wave a sand came toward her direction. Mai jumped high in the air and used the Scorch Release: Incinerating Shuriken Technique. As the kunai went came in his direction, Katashi made a sheild out of sand. "Got you" said Katashi as his sand began to engulf his grandmothers body."You did it , you got me" said Mai as the sealing team arrived. "Sir, we are ready to seal her" said a member of the team."You truly have become a master of the sand" said Mai as she was sealed. While Katashi was battling his grandmother, Sannoto was busy battling Yamato alongside Fushi and Daiki. "Alright, I'll distract him, while you two strike! Do we have a plan?", Sannoto questioned, instantly realizing that the two would follow his lead. Utilizing his Metal Release once more, large amounts of iron sand and gold dust rushed from behind him, replicating that of a tsunami itself. The metal particles shot harmlessly past Sannoto and his Fourth Division and rushed towards Yamato, ready to crush him under it's enormous pressure. "This is the end...", the Senju said, as a small sheet of silver appeared under his eyes, giving off a little sparkle; he was readying his defenses. "Wow, you guys are strong" said Yamato as he began to regenarate."Lightning Release: Thunder Wave" said Yamato as a large wave of lighting came toward the divsion. Kaiteiru looked at Yamato saying "who the heck am i supposed to fight?". As Kaiteiru said that Rogen Toriyama appeared on the battlefield along his Black Knights partner and said "yes who're we suppose to fight". "I asked the same thing buddy" said Kaiteiru looking at Rogen. "Didn't mean to be late, Kaiteiru can you catch me up on our current battle situation?" Rogen asked looking at his partner. "Even i am late and all i see here is these people fighting against reanimated corpses" said Kaiteiru. "Just shut up and fight..", Sannoto yelled, his tone still a pleasant and calm one. With a simple flick of the finger, his metal particles quickly moved, shielding the division from the Lightning attack, as the metal simply allowed the electricity to flow within themselves. Using this to his advantage, Sannoto once more sent an entire surge of Gold Dust and Iron Sand towards Yamato; this time it was filled with electricity, and would continuously electrocute the man at a faster rate than he could regenerate, providing the sealing team with time to seal the reincarnated shinobi. Yamato jumped high into the air and doged the attack."No you don't" said Daiki as he shot streme of water at his brother. "Good job" said Yamato as he cut threw the water with his swords. "Perfect...", Sannoto mumbled to himself, as he sent his metal particles upward towards Yamato, who was trapped mid air. The man had made a mistake leaping into the air so carelessly, as it prohibited his movement to a great degree. Without any surface to use, he would find it very difficult to dodge such an attack; an attack which would soon surround and cover him upon impact. "Well looks like you got me, before I head back to the after life I want you to have these" said Yamato as he threw the Kiba to his brother."Thank you brother" said Daiki as his brother was sealed. "Fight? but fight whom?" asked Kaiteiru "should i give you a hand with the other guy?" he added. Fushi used the five masked creatures to who each attacked reamin resitence. Daimyō's Protection Battle Night Falls The Second Day The Jinchūriki join the Fight Battle in the Land of Sunshine Five Kage vs Kensai The Snake Ghosts in the Dark Fa' rao devised a plan that would stretch the resources of the Black Knights and the Allied Villages thin. While the villages were focused on war and their armies away to fight on distant battles fields, this allowed Tsuki no Ai to move in and directly assault villages and do extreme damage with little or no resistance. Behold the time is now for us to move out and begin the cleansing of this modern world, the systematic destruction of villages in order to restart the world and set it on its proper path.. and we Tsuki no AI will be the guardian of this worlds. Fa rao said as he floated in place. I stand before you as an nto as an ascended human, but as a God among Legends. We must help this world for humans are but feeble minded creatures, slowly leadint themselves toward a future of eradication , knowing not what they wrought. They need guidance, and without us they will be nothing more than mere lost sheep with no shepard to properly set them on their respective course. Fa' rao went on. NOW GO FORTH , Fa' rao said his deep voice booming with echos in the ears and minds of the Tsuki no AI members, Unleash you judgement on this corrupted world and cleanse them of their transgressions in our name, and lets rekindle this world in our image Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju your going after Hakkingakure and Konohagakure Gekido Ozunu & Sakasu Reiza you go to Gingagakure and Iwagakure Suraisā Nakano & Saikuron you go to Kagegakure and Kumogakure Daigaru Meitochi & Terrax you go to Reikaigakure and Kirigakure Chōnan Uchiha & Takenshi Uchiha yo go to Yōkōgakure and Sunagakure This is the genocide of the corruption that plagues this world Leave nothing standing Fa' rao said as each team moved out to attack the villages while their best shinobi and warriors were busy with the Neo Akatsuki and the war. Before Raizo Ozunu & Toshirama Senju appeared a man who had no existence ,he was none other than the time-traveler Shisui Hatake saying "No you don't! Go home kids 'cuz its a real War". We are simply here to protect the villages best interest during war, we are well aware of the times we are in the first cloaked figure said his unusal mask masking his voice and face. Yes we are simply traveling merchants, who provided protection for the villages that pay us for their safety, we are not usually employed by entire villages rather small traveling groups, but due to the days of war we are in our job is vital. and we shall not fail The second cloaked figure as said also behind his mask. "try fooling me once more and I will make sure you go home crying !! I do not belong to this time,so I already know who you are and what your motives are!!" said Shisui. Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Zerefblack1